the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celaena Sardothien
"I can survive well enough on my own, given the proper reading materials." Celaena Sardothien is a Terrasen native, who makes a living on acquiring assassination contracts, sourcing them out to her team, and aiding in their completion. She is the founder of the Umbra Cadre. ''She is currently on a mission within another realm. History Terrasen, Erilea Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was the sole heir to the throne of Terrasen. As a fae princess, life was luxurious and blessed, until the King of Adarlan, one of the neighboring kingdoms, decided to off the family and anyone who could possibly lay claim to that kingdom. Aelin only got away by the help of her handmaiden, who aided her disappearance by becoming a human blockade against more of Adarlan’s guards. After running for what seemed like miles, Aelin hid in a bush near the Avery river and fell asleep. She must’ve looked quite disheveled, because the King of Assassins, Arobynn Hamel, assumed that she was dead. When he realized she was not, he took her in as a mentee, training her and enslaving her to his ranks and his guild. She could no longer be Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. She changed her name to Celaena Sardothien. Celaena killed her first at age nine. She trained at Arobynn’s Assassin’s Keep until the age of 17, when Arobynn sent her to a labor camp for disobeying his one request: don’t fall in love. She stayed here for a year before she escaped. Shortly after her escape, she met the darling Isabelle Lightwood, who helped convince her that Arobynn needed to be taken down. Celaena agreed, and a month later, Arobynn, King of Assassins, was dead. Celaena, now Queen of Assassins, was his only heir. Arobynn’s other underlings were upset when Celaena took over, so she gave them a choice: leave and don’t take contracts in any of her areas anymore or stay. They all left. With no one around to take contracts but her, Celaena decided to form the ''Umbra Cadre, a secret society, which now spans two realms and 3 galaxies. Haven City, Earth Celaena Sardothien's right-hand, Isabelle, peaked her interest of the city. Though Isabelle refrained from venturing out to the city herself, due to past circumstances, Celaena sent Lysandra and Lorelei to investigate the city. When word came back of the city's current state, Celaena turned to Isabelle for advice on certain members of the community. With the information she gathered from both parties, Celaena decided on creating a district of the ''Umbra Cadre ''within Haven and tasked Lorelei and Lysandra on picking particular allies within the city. While Celaena Sardothien has yet to make an appearance in the city, she hopes, after her current mission, that she'll be able to venture there. Description Celaena is described as having waist-length, white-golden hair, which shines a brilliant silver beneath the moon. Her skin is milky white decorated with multiple scars of various colors. The most notable of these scars are the three raised, rugged pink lines along her back from her time in the labor camp, which have been tattooed over in the Fae’s native tongue. The only words legible to the eyes of those inarticulate of the language are her two names: “Aelin” and “Celaena.” These tattoos tell the story of her past. Her eyes are a distinctive turquoise color with golden rings around the pupils. She stands at the average height of 5’7’’, and her body is lithe and honed, due to her training, but also slightly curvaceous. Her fae abilities include heightened endurance and strength, advanced agility and coordination, the skill of handling flames, an unreliable dabble of healing magic, and the capability of disguising herself as a human for her beast-form. At her age of 22, she has come to her settling age, which is the time where a Fae becomes ageless and immortal. Personality Her personality is very passionate about many things, and especially so with the people whom she cares about. When she cares for someone, she cares for them deeply, and has experienced enough loss in her life to never want to feel it again. Celaena's passionate nature also often extends to her interests, which include books, sweets, and music. While she is often teasing, witty, and carefree when she is happy, Celaena's most immediate reaction when angry or sad is to channel her darker emotions into a barely-contained rage or killing calm. Although Celaena is an assassin, she tends to be meticulous in managing her appearance. She has a fixation on finery and insists on wearing 'fashionable' clothing, which can often make her appear vain. Celaena also has a strong moral compass. She does not tolerate injustices, and absolutely loathes slavery and unnecessary cruelty, due to her past as being in both a labor camp and enslaved to her former mentor. She, personally, does not kill those she deems as innocent. Relationships Vitaly Mikhailov Celaena Sardothien and Vitaly Mikhailov had a rocky start to their relationship, due to a mission, but as of now, he is her mate. The mating connection is a sacred bond that is held to the highest reputation for a Fae. This type of relationship is above all else, including marriage. Some mates choose to marry other people, which is not as taboo as it may seem, but the mate bond is still held above their marriage. For Celaena, Vitaly is her treasure, whom she'd protect to no end. Isabelle Lightwood Celaena and Isabelle are thick as thieves when together. It was Isabelle who helped convince Celaena to take out her former mentor and build up her own society, which became the ''Umbra Cadre. ''Isabelle is Celaena's right-hand. They typically do not work together, because they both have different ways of doing their tasks. Though, if the time came where one would need the other, there is no doubt that they'd come to each other's aid. Lysandra Dawnbright Lysandra and Celaena get along fairly well. It was Celaena that sent Lysandra on the mission which caused her merge with Lorelei Donaghue. Celaena has felt responsible for Lysandra's life since then and has made it her mission to set things right for her. This caused favoritism between Lysandra and Lorelei, where Lysandra's the obvious favorite. Lorelei Donaghue Lorelei and Celaena do not get along at all. They continuously clash and never see eye-to-eye. Celaena attempts to soothe Lorelei by sending her on assignments that are either brutal or boring, but Lorelei never seems to be appeased. Celaena has stopped trying to reach out to her, leaving that responsibility to her right-hand, Isabelle. Category:Characters Category:Lore